Maple Syrup Is Always Your Best Bet
by AwesomePancakes707
Summary: Arthur and Matthew have been a couple for ages, and while they have gone all the way, the Brit can't help but crave something more. MapleTea. Rated M due to the lemony goodness inside.


**Hello! I'm so sorry for disappearing! I just had Fourth of July stuff going on, then the World Cup, then writer's block... Yeah. Well, here's another smut. I am really glad with how well the Germancest one did, as I was never expecting over 400 views. Thank you for the reviews, they are appreciated. It's nice to check in on my stories, and find that someone enjoyed something I wrote. Alright, now that I've been rambling... Here's the story!**

* * *

Emerald green eyes narrowed in focus as the owner of them stirred a bubbling liquid, smoke wafting from the pot as fire heated it from below, the Englishman withdrawing the spoon from the scalding hot mixture with a heavy sigh. "Bloody hell… I forgot how hard it was to make potions of this sort," He muttered under his breath, wiping sweat from his brow before reaching over, grabbing a small, glass vial before tipping it over the cauldron. The Brit watched as a few drops of purple liquid slid out, before quickly putting the vial away, not wanting to put an excessive amount of an ingredient into the potion.

Many might wonder as to why he was spending his time, brewing a potion that had questionable effects. Said effects lifted the mental barrier one had, preventing them from feeling overwhelming amounts of embarrassment, as well as making whoever consumed the liquid incredibly aroused. It was something that Arthur wished to give to his lover, Matthew, who would have sex with the Englishman, but not in every position. The Brit yearned to have Matthew ride him, to see the Canadian bouncing on his cock and his face contort with pleasure, cum coating his chest as he climaxed. Blushing deeply, the blond cleared his throat before continuing to work on the liquid, that if left unattended would burn.

The following night, as the Canadian made dinner, Arthur poured two glasses of wine, slipping a few droplets of the potion into Matthew's before setting the cups down on the table. Once they began eating, Arthur watched the other intently, his lips twitching upwards in a smirk as the blonde stretched his slender fingers out to grab the glass. However, the victory was postponed when the cup tumbled off the table, falling to the ground with a _crash_, Matthew immediately going to clean it up. When Matthew was out of the room, a frustrated groan escaped the Englishman, his forehead falling onto the table.

"This isn't bloody fair… At least I spared some of the potion," He whispered against Matthew's hair as the other slept, a content look on the Canadian's face, soft snores escaping him. "I'll have to find a way to get it right… I only have so much of the position," He mumbled, tangling his legs with his lover's, his eyes drifting shut as he dozed off, his dreams filled with ways to properly drug the male that slept next to him.

Once the Brit awoke in the morning, he moved downstairs, a warm smile lighting his face when he saw Matthew making breakfast, the Canadian humming some random tune that he had most likely heard on the radio while driving home from work. Moving over to the other, Arthur wrapped his arms around his lover, sighing in content. "Thank you for making breakfast, Love," He said softly, nuzzling the crook of the other's neck. Setting the dishes down on the dining room table, Arthur watched as Matthew left to grab silverware.

This was his chance. Drizzling some maple syrup onto his own pancakes, Arthur quickly added the rest of the potion into the bottle of sticky goodness, giving it a few shakes to mix it before setting it back down in the center of the table. The Englishman couldn't help his victorious grin when Matthew consumed a bite of pancake drowned in maple syrup. "What is it, Arthur?" The Canadian asked, confusion filling his features.

"It's nothing, Love… It's just a nice day. Maybe we should go for a stroll later, _hm?_" He questioned, although he knew that Matthew would definitely not want to go outside once the potion kicked in. Once they were done eating, the Brit gathered the plates and forks, bringing them to the sink and washing them, leaving everything to air dry. When the blonde moved over and hugged the Brit, burying his face in the older's chest with a soft whine, Arthur knew it had been a success. "What's wrong?" He questioned, filling his voice with a concerned tone just to tease the other.

"I... Want you," The other mumbled in a timid voice, his cheeks bright red as his violet eyes glanced up, the color darkening at the lust-filled green ones he saw. His smirk growing, Arthur picked up the trembling Canadian, walking up to the bedroom. Kicking the door shut behind him, Arthur sat on the edge of the bed with Matthew in his lap. "So naughty, Love," He purred, nipping at the younger's earlobe. "Stretch yourself out… Pleasure yourself and beg," He ordered, helping the Canadian tug off his clothes. Standing to the side, Arthur folded his arms over his chest, unable to him how his jeans tightened upon watching the other.

Matthew spent a few moments, sucking on his fingers before moving them to his ass, a strangled whimper bubbling from his lips as he eased a finger past the puckered rim. "A-Ah," He gasped, trying to get used to the usual discomfort of being entered, soon being able to squirm a second finger in as well. Once the Canadian had three fingers ramming into himself, his hips bucking into the sheets, Arthur decided it was enough. Swiftly moving to the edge of the bed, he gripped the blonde's wrist, removing it.

A weak whine fell from the Canadian as the pleasure came to a halt, trying to arch his hips into the touch. "If you want to cum, you'll have to control the reigns this time, love," Arthur stated, his shirt and trousers already having been removed, the Englishman moving so he lay on the bed, both of their lengths hard, pre-cum dribbling from Matthew's.

With an eager nod, the Canadian moved over, dipping his head down and taking the Englishman's length into his mouth, a few, sloppy slurps being made as he bobbed his head, making sure to get the Brit's member coated in saliva. Once that was accomplished, he sat up, positioning himself over Arthur's cock, a whimper escaping him as he lowered himself down. Placing his hands on the other's chest, he began rocking and rolling his hips, the smack of skin hitting skin filling the room.

An aroused blush heated Matthew's cheeks, spreading down to his chest as a thin sheen of sweat covered his skin, strands of damp hair clinging to his cheeks. Arthur couldn't help the low moan that slipped from him at the sight of the Canadian, his brows furrowing as he focused on the sensations of his walls, tight around his cock. But while it felt amazing, it appeared to be even better at the sight of the blonde riding him, getting off on his cock. "You like that, d-don't you?" He asked between pants, unable to help how he stumbled over his words, too overwhelmed to keep his voice steady.

A whimper of agreement was what Arthur got for an answer, the Canadian unable to form words in his lust-hazed state of mind, drool slipping down his chin as Matthew struggled not to climax. Eventually the blond have to give in, a cry ripping from his throat, his back arching as he climaxed, sticky, hot, white ropes of cum coating the couple's chest. Arthur rocked his hips into the Canadian's, letting the other ride through his high before a grunt of Matthew's name escaped him, the Brit's back arching as he climaxed.

Panting, Matthew removed himself from Arthur before laying down by the Englishman, obviously exhausted as he buried his face into the older man's chest. "Good night, Love…" Arthur whispered, his eyes drifting shut, the two dozing off.

After an hour of explaining and a slightly annoyed Canadian, the Englishman reluctantly agreed to just ask next time, curling up with the other as the two spent the rest of the day watching movies. Arthur was scolded a few times for making fun of Matthew's sore lower body, but the smile never faded from his face, obviously content with the previous night's events.

* * *

**There we have it! Arthur knows to never drug Matthew again. I know I got a Germancest/GerIta request, so I'll try to get working on that soon. Ideas have just not been flowing to me as easily as they were earlier on in the month xD. Like always, constructive criticism is always appreciated! I just wrote this on the spot, so there may be a few grammar/punctuation/spelling errors. **

**Anyways, may the maple be ever in your flavor!**

**- AwesomePancakes707**


End file.
